


Touch

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Human, Cecil's species is ambiguous, I don't even know how to tag this, Kinky things involving souls, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil can touch souls with his own, and he and Carlos experiment with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“Carlos, do you trust me?”

It was a peculiar thing for Cecil to be asking, especially since he and Carlos were sitting on Carlos’ bed, facing each other and in varying degrees of undress. Carlos was in his boxers, sitting comfortably at the foot of his bed with Cecil folded in a neat little pile on Carlos’ favorite pillow, still wearing an undershirt and staring at Carlos with wide, violet eyes that looked bigger behind his glasses.

“Of course I do querido,” Carlos answered easily, tilting his head to the side just a tad. “What makes you ask?”  
Cecil looked a little uncomfortable- he bit his lower lip, rubbed the back of his neck a lot, shifted on Carlos’ pillow and made the pillowcase creak mutedly. Finally Cecil exhaled and fixed Carlos with one of those stares- the kind that bore right through the breastbone and heart, the kind that latch onto your mind and just… tug. 

“I’d like to try touching your soul,” he finally exhaled the words out, in a rush so that it took Carlos a few moments to process them.

“My… soul?” he repeated.

“Yes,” Cecil nodded. “It’s alright if you’re not comfortable with it-“

“You want to touch it,” Carlos clarified.

“Yes. Not physically,” Cecil added quickly, holding up his hands. “That’s too dangerous. But… with my soul.”

“You want our souls to touch,” Carlos stated.

“If that’s alright with you,” Cecil replied. Carlos adjusted his glasses and furrowed his brow. He almost didn’t see Cecil’s face drop, and when it did Carlos reached out and took Cecil’s hands in his own.

“Don’t- don’t do that Cecil just give me a moment. I need to be a scientist for a moment,” he explained quickly. Cecil blinked. “OK so how exactly are you going to touch my soul?”

“With my soul,” Cecil explained.

“Does your soul have hands or…” Carlos gestured vaguely and Cecil snickered.

“Kind of. They’re like appendages?” Cecil seemed a little calmer, although he still shifted now and then. 

“Have you done it before?” Carlos asked. Cecil nodded slowly.

“Yes,” Cecil nodded. “Usually in more… uh, intimate situations,”

“Does it hurt?” Carlos asked.

“I don’t know if it will hurt you,” Cecil admitted. “It… well, it feels very nice to me, and…. In the past I’ve gotten more of a fear response than anything else…” 

“You don’t want to scare me,” Carlos said.

“No, I don’t,” Cecil agreed. 

“Can you… demonstrate then? The soul touching thing,” Carlos asked tentatively.

“You’re alright with me….” Cecil trailed off. Carlos nodded.

“If I don’t like it I’ll tell you,” he explained. 

“Ok,” Cecil nodded, settling finally and sitting completely still. Carlos watched him as he breathed, slowly in and out. All the muscles in his upper body seemed to relax, starting at his jaw and working on down. It was fascinating to watch, especially when he noted how his tattoos, which usually swirled and spiraled against his skin at a fairly brisk pace all suddenly slowed down. Cecil reached out for Carlos.

“Give me your hands,” he intoned- it was similar to his radio voice, full of power and meaning. Carlos offered up his hands and Cecil grasped them for a moment.

And then…

Something was touching Carlos’ cheek. He couldn’t see what it was, but he felt something firm and warm gently caressing the side of his face. Cecil’s eyes were closed now, his tattoos still. The touch slowly dribbled down Carlos’ face, across his neck and chest. It now felt like an appendage of some sort, longer than it was wide, wrapping around Carlos and pulling him closer. Another sensation of being touched cropped up on Carlos’ side, and then a third around his hips. That sensation made him shudder a little, even as he was pulled closer to Cecil so that they were practically in each other’s laps. Vaguely Carlos noticed that his breathing had slowed, and that while his skin crawled and burned with the presence of something that shouldn’t be there touching him, he felt calm. Relaxed. Safe even.

“Does this feel alright?” Cecil asked slowly.

“Yes,” Carlos breathed back, hardly able to speak. “It feels amazing.”

“Good amazing?”

“Hmmm,” Carlos hummed out, coherent words feeling foreign on his tongue. Cecil wasn’t responding all that much, his eyes open and unseeing. Carlos’ lips twitched into a frown and he kissed Cecil in order to ground him. The appendages that were apparently wrapped around Carlos’ soul tightened- Carlos felt it, it felt like each nerve was exploding and dancing, like bacon snapping in a pan combined with a fish trapped on shore combined with the sensation of sticking one’s hand in a bag full of uncooked rice. Cecil kissed back and he tasted like sunrises, red and glowing sunrises that oozed over the flat desert after a volcanic eruption. His lips burned Carlos’ lips, his tongue was a mouthful of scalding cocoa on a winter day, his teeth tasted like sugar and nutmeg, like danger and calm all at once. Carlos moaned, because none of it made sense but all of it felt great, even as Cecil pinned him to the bed and started smoothing his corporeal hands across his chest, in some places touching the same parts where their souls were touching and making Carlos arch to the sensation.

“Are you alright with this?” Cecil asked carefully, dragging his hand across Carlos’ lower stomach. Carlos’ erection was fairly obvious to both of them, but Carlos still nodded and let out a strangled ‘yes’ before Cecil could remove his boxers and press teasing kisses on the insides of Carlos’ thighs. When Carlos struggled to try and sit up he realized that Cecil’s soul was holding him firmly in place- he also realized that he was ok with this. In fact, the idea of being almost completely unable to move was more than a little erotic to Carlos, who squirmed nonetheless to test the give of his bonds while he watched Cecil pause to admire his handiwork. 

“Carlos, perfect Carlos,” Cecil murmured starting around Carlos’ knees and then kissing his way back up Carlo’s thigh (leaving a few biting kisses long the way). “Would you like me to fuck you?”

That was terribly unfair, Carlos thought vaguely in the back of his head. His thighs were sensitive and there was something about the way Cecil swore, how his lips formed around such filthy words and made them sound… well, in Carlos’ opinion twice as dirty. 

“Yes, please Cecil,’” Carlos moaned, tipping his head back. The feeling of Cecil’s soul seemed to increase, like more of his body’s surface was being covered it and it vibrated in the same way Cecil’s mouth vibrated against the crease of his thigh as Cecil chuckled into Carlos’ skin and gave the head of his erection a chaste kiss. Carlos felt everything all at once and wanted more, needed more, craved more. Time stretched like taffy- the time it took for Cecil to get the lubricant and condoms from the bedside table was too long but the time Cecil’s slicked fingers spent inside Carlos was far too short. Carlos ached and needed and felt like the edges of his being where he stopped and the universe began started blurring until Cecil pushed into him, slowly but steadily. Carlos cried out, and felt something unsubstantial squirm into his mouth. It tasted like Cecil and felt like Cecil, but Carlos wondered about the sanitary implications of having some of his boyfriend’s soul in his mouth. What if he hurt him? Carlos resisted the urge to bite down on it, instead trying to probe it with his tongue and delighting in the shuddering gasps he heard from Cecil as he did so. Cecil pushed in deeper, and Carlos’ cries were completely not muffled by Cecil’s soul which was embarrassing on Carlos’ end but he knew full well that Cecil absolutely loved it. As Cecil thrust into Carlos, Carlos played more with the thing in his mouth, licking it, sucking on it, swallowing harshly around it as it edged further down his throat. Carlos’ eyes watered as it tickled his gag reflex but after a moment he made himself relax. Due to his mouth being full of Cecil’s soul, Carlos couldn’t warn Cecil of his impending orgasm aside from humming meaningfully and whimpering. It didn’t matter- Carlos felt like he was made of helium, only bound by Cecil’s soul wrapped around Carlos tightly, snugly. Its touch didn’t burn Carlos anymore, now it felt like a soothing, cool touch like lying on a tile floor on a hot summer day. Their bonds were loosening too as Carlos came down from his high, and when they released him completely Cecil was there, warm fingers brushing across Carlos’ cheeks and planting soft kisses along his face and neck. He was saying something, but Carlos couldn’t really hear it. Cecil’s voice sounded like radio static for a few moments until suddenly, as if he’d popped his ears, Carlos could hear again.

“Nnnok,” he groaned.

“Oh Carlos,” Cecil exclaimed, kissing Carlos warmly on the mouth. “I thought I lost you,”

“You did a little,” Carlos mumbled. “It felt… unusual,” 

“Good unusual?” Cecil asked.

“Amazing unusual,” Carlos confirmed. “We should try that again unusual,”

“Good!” Cecil beamed, nuzzling Carlos and holding him close. Carlos realized how warm Cecil felt, compared to his cool soul- was that normal? He hugged Cecil dazedly, holding him close before they had to break apart and clean up. Maybe he'd ask about it later, if he remembered. 


End file.
